


better

by hijadepusa



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hijadepusa/pseuds/hijadepusa
Summary: Truth be told, Veronica Lodge was never really sure what good meant, but she knew from the moment she stepped in Riverdale, that’s what she wanted to be. A good friend, a good daughter, a  good girlfriend, a good person. A new and improved Veronica Lodge.-----What Veronica Lodge's relationship with the core four looks like after Season 1





	better

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from a Regina Spektor song :)

_“I have good news. Very good news. Your father's coming home.”_

 

Truth be told, Veronica Lodge was never really sure what _good_ meant, but she knew from the moment she stepped in Riverdale, that’s what she wanted to be. A good friend, a good daughter, a  good girlfriend, a good person. A new and improved Veronica Lodge.

Now that her blackmailing, embezzling, and quite possibly murdering father was coming home, she knew she has at least two months before her definition of good starts to get muddled again. She tried to make the most of what little time she has left, and that starts with Archie Andrews.

 

* * *

 

It happens again when Fred Andrews has been unconscious in the hospital for nearly a week now. Archie’s never left his side and like a good girlfriend, Veronica tries to be there for him. She visits the hospital with a fresh vase of flowers every time and food for Archie. Veronica Lodge, a girl who grew up with a personal chef, is not a cook, but for Archie Andrews, she tries. She just couldn’t bring it upon herself to buy him food from Pop’s. She doesn’t even know if it even bothers Archie. She doesn’t dare to ask.

Once Archie has eaten the food and all the updates regarding Fred have been discussed, they fall into this silence that becomes unbearable for Veronica. She doesn’t want to force Archie into a conversation. She can only imagine how hard this is for him, and heaven knows he doesn’t deserve any of it. The truth is that as much as Veronica likes being there for Archie, she can’t help but hate being in that room. The eggshell-colored walls of the hospital and the silent beeps of the machines only amplified the thoughts in her head. Veronica didn’t even notice that her boyfriend already moved to sit next to her on the couch.

Archie may not be the most observant person in Riverdale, but when Veronica needed someone, he was there. That’s what officially started their whole thing. That night at the Andrews’ when two messed up kids shared stories about their messed up lives. Veronica has a tell especially when she’d be thinking about her father, and Archie Andrews had it all mapped out.

“Ronnie, it was a robbery.”

_Yeah, where the robber didn’t even take the money._

“Kevin’s dad and the police are on the case.”

_You mean the same men who weren’t able to crack Jason’s murder?_

It was just bad luck and a very bad man.”

_Archie, that man’s coming to Riverdale in 2 months._

Archie placed a hand on her her knee. It was so soft and comforting, and he was looking at her with so much hope in his eyes. Veronica almost laughed at the irony of it all. He was the one who deserved the comfort, not her. Maybe this way his way of coping. Classic Archie Andrews trying to fix other people’s problems. The least messed up of them all, she called him once. She can’t help but feel that’s not true anymore. She can’t help but feel she’s to blame.

“You should get some rest, Archiekins.”

She put her hand on top of his and slowly inched it up her thigh, leaving it to rest at the hem of her skirt.

Veronica doesn’t mean to. She knows he needs more than that, but she’s not sure if she can give what it is he needs. Instead, she settles for the type of comfort that knows is the easiest to do. Veronica Lodge is used to being showered with compliments everyday, but not the ones that actually matter to her. She can't afford to make any more mistakes, so she’ll give Archie what she knows she’s good at.

 

After that, it happens more often.

If Veronica has a tell, so does Archie. She could tell when Archie would start to get tired of being in his father’s hospital room. His actions would be a little restless and he'd look at Veronica in a slightly different way, but he would never be bold enough to make the first move. He’s still too much of a gentleman to invite her over, so like their very first time, Veronica makes the first move.

The time they spend together in his bedroom become less and less intimate. It gets quicker and less kisses are shared. There are no after sex cuddles or Netflix at the beginning to set the mood. Once they're done, Archie would drive her home to The Pembrooke and they’ll talk about next week’s homework in the car.

Veronica spends at least an hour in the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this messy thing stashed in my files for a while now so I figured it's about time I let it get a bit of fresh air and sunlight. This really is Beronica, I promise! Patience is a virtue, right? haha anyway, thank you so much for reading, friends ♥


End file.
